Tamaki Suoh
Character Outline Tamaki Suoh (須王 環, Suō Tamaki), full name René Tamaki Richard de Grandtaine, is the founder and president of the Ouran Host Club and serves as Haruhi Fujioka's main love interest in the series in Ouran High School Host Club. He is the main comic relief character and can be viewed as outspoken and naïve for his age, especially since he only views himself as an obsessive father figure to Haruhi, when in reality he's in love with her. Through Chapter 64 to Chapter 67, he finally realizes that he loves Haruhi; not as a father would love a daughter, but as a man would love a woman. While flamboyant and narcissistic, Tamaki is dedicated to his duties as a host. He is the "Prince Type" of the Host Club, who "entertains" customers by plying them with upper class etiquette and shameless flattery. Appearance Tamaki has light blonde hair and blue-violet eyes. He wears the standard Ouran High School male uniform. He often uses his good-looks to win over women and is considered an expert host. He seems to gain most of his looks from his French mother's side. Tamaki has changed his appearance many times depending on what the Ouran Host Club's theme is. Tamaki can be a little odd at times...Or most of the time. He can cry very easily. Personality At first seen as more of a natural-born charmer, it's soon shown that Tamaki is the main source of comic relief through his antics and over-the-top behavior. Even though he is smooth-talking and charming around his clients, when around his friends and Haruhi he is often shown as a naive goofball. While the sweet and romantic demeanor he shows towards women is genuine and not a cheap put-on, his Host personality is probably the least like himself out of the whole group. He is shown to have a huge ego, immediately warming up to anyone who compliments him and breaking down whenever insulted. He is also the most in denial about his feelings for Haruhi, even though everyone, even strangers, can see how much he loves her. Tamaki also shows a competitive streak, especially when he is up against "those trecherous twins." It's revealed that he actually has always wanted friends, which is one of the reasons he started the Host Club. He never turns people down for help, even when their intentions are not as good as he believes. His personality is best described as child-like, having honest fun when playing games like kick the can, and keeping an adored teddy bear. His serious side is often shown when someone is in trouble, coldly scolding a defiant Haruhi when she puts herself in danger, and comforting her quietly when a thunderstorm strikes. Tamaki is always forgiving, being polite and kind to his vicious grandmother and even giving a genuine smile to his scheming fiance when she lets him go. His fiance later wonders how he can be so kind-hearted after all she'd done to him. Tamaki obviously has some family issues: He sees clubs as families, which is why he was so adamant to help the newspaper club. He wanted friends, which was why he started the Host Club. And he was determined to do anything to keep the Host Club together, even if that meant (unconsciously) keeping his feelings for Haruhi suppressed. Relationships Family Tamaki is the son of the principal of Ouran Academy, Yuzuru Suoh. His father is rather doting and he enjoys teasing his son. His mother is a beautiful and kindhearted French woman who Yuzuru fell in love with, much to the distaste of Tamaki's grandmother. Tamaki's paternal grandmother is a cold woman who shows an obvious dislike for Tamaki because of who his mother is. It was the grandmother who insisted that Tamaki live in Mansion #2, rather than the main mansion. Tamaki is forbidden to see his mother now, but when he was younger he would spend all his time with her, playing the piano for her. This is why he now enjoys playing childish games. He is always very gentle and sweet with his grandmother despite her cruelty towards him. He wants her to accept him as a Suoh. As he becomes more handsome, Fujioka Haruhi becomes his wife. [[Haruhi Fujioka|'Haruhi Fujioka']] Tamaki has been in love with Haruhi from the beginning, but he didn't know it until much later in the series. Although Haruhi has feelings for Tamaki, she doesn't admit them, but in the last episode, she deeply told him that she loves him. In a Manga Chapter, Haruhi and Tamaki share an accidental kiss. After a few misunderstandings, Tamaki admitted that he loved her too and they share a first kiss at the airport. Yuzuru Suoh Yuzuru Suoh is the patriarch of the Suoh family. He is also the father of Tamaki. He is 48 and his hobbies are golf, theater and teasing his son. Yuzuru shares some of his son's characteristics. Despite knowing of his mother's loathing of Tamaki, he could do little to help the situation. To date, his only act of rebellion against his mother's wishes seems to be that he did not simply break off his relationship with Tamaki's mother, but instead divorced the woman his mother had chosen for him. In the anime he does seem to be a bit cold to Tamaki, though this might be to show that he does not favor his son as a student, as a scene in the anime shows photographs of Tamaki at different stages of life on his desk in his office. It also seems Tamaki gained his charms from his father. Interestingly, Tamaki is very serious in Yuzuru's presence. The manga is a little different, showing Yuzuru as eager to tease his son at every opportunity, sending him red herrings in the middle of an investigation and telling tall tales. It has been revealed (in volume 9) that Yuzuru knows where his wife is; it wouldn't have been hard for him to arrange for a reunion. What the father had in mind was the idea of having Tamaki surpassing him in terms of capabilities, so that Tamaki may inherit the Suoh empire, and force his grandmother to accept his mother. Unwittingly, his kiss on Tamaki's forehead gave the teen the same idea, and he kissed Haruhi's forehead as a "paternal" gesture. In the last episode of the anime while the host club are enjoying the last night of the festival, Kyoya's father, Yoshio Ootori, was in his office at Ouran (the Ootori head states what his third son did to avoid the Tonnerres in accumulating their business), Yuzuru told Yoshio that they might as well be friendly to each other like their own sons, but after hearing from Yoshio that he is planning to have his son, Kyoya, marry Haruhi someday, he commented that they will never be friendly after all, hinting that he is planning the same thing for Tamaki and Haruhi. Anne-Sophie Grantaine Anne-Sophie Grantaine is Tamaki's mother. Anne-Sophie was born in France and met Yuzuru Suoh, Tamaki's father, in Paris while he was on a business trip. The two fell in love, and she became his mistress. When Tamaki was born she was forbidden by Yuzuru's mother to return to Japan with Yuzuru. She raised Tamaki in France until he was fourteen, about three years before the start of the series. This was due to her family's business failure and debt. Anne-Sophie was also very sickly, falling ill on regular occasions. At the time, Yuzuru's mother was worried that the Suoh family would be without an heir and offered Anne-Sophie money for her health in exchange for allowing Tamaki to live in Japan, never seeing his mother again. Anne-Sophie tearfully accepted, going into hiding after Tamaki's departure. No one is said to know where she is, though Yuzuru may have some idea. However, during the 2nd year school trip to France, Kyoya finds her and discovers that she is living quite healthily, thinking of her son every day. In Chapter 77, they find out that Anne-Sophie has a disease of Systemic lupus erythematosus. Éclair Tonnerre An anime-only character. Éclair is the beautiful and shrewd heir to the France-based Grand Tonnerre Group, which in the anime now employs Tamaki's mother as a servant in Éclair's house. Having heard a great deal about Tamaki from his mother, Éclair develops a kind of crush on him, and Tamaki's grandmother (who detested his mother) concocts a scheme to make him Éclair's husband. She ends up going to Japan. She causes a lot of trouble for the Host Club. She doesn't regonize Haruhi as a girl at first, but soon realizes that she is. She uses Tamaki's love to see his mother again to get him to marry her. In the end, she goes back to France all alone becuase Tamaki made his choice on who to go with. When he made this choice, he was still kind to her, and because of that, she would like to let Tamaki's mother and Tamaki meet again. Trivia *He has a cute, brown teddy bear named "Kuma-chan." *Honey calls him "Tama-chan." *He is the "Father" of the Host club. His "Wife" is Kyouya, his "Children" are Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi (the youngest); and their "neighbors" are Hunny and Mori. *Throughout the series, he calls himself Haruhi's dad, thinking of her as his little girl. *Tamaki's birthday, April 8th, is on the same day as Buddha's birthday. Another popular suggestion was April 1st; April Fool's Day. *In Chapter 21 of the manga Episode 11 of the anime, Tamaki has been proven to have a similar appearance to Nekozawa Umehito, even though the two personalities are nothing alike. *He has a tendency to wake up early, much to the chagrin of the other Host Club members. *The Japanese character, 王, in Tamaki's surname means "king" or "ruler" which may be one of the reasons why he is the "princely type." *Tamaki has the same japanese and english voice actor as Zero Kiryuu from Vampire Knight. Vic Mignogna in English and Mamoru Miyano in Japanese. *Kyoya stated when he and Tamaki first met that Tamaki "Couldn't speak proper Japanese" *Tamaki has two Character Songs named "Guilty Beauty Love" (link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RxlwOtvXuSE&feature=related) and the other, "Kanau Nara". EriKitsu 05:24, November 4, 2010 (UTC) *Tamaki is said to be a good singer Quotes *''(To Haruhi) "Handsome men can't be hurt by water" *(To customer) "When you're in front of me, my heart beats so quickly as if I am a youth tasting love for the first time. You are the beautiful mermaid who sheds lights to the sea of loneliness!! The sinful goddess who taught me about the forbidden fruit...!!" *(To customer)'' "Aah Princess, even if the world ended this minute, I want to be the man who even sacrifices his own life to protect you..." *''(To cutsomer) "The spring of my heart surges upon the sight of your fresh smile, my love." *"Our Ouran Host Club exists to bring fortune to the ladies." *(To Haruhi) ''"Do you know this proverb, Fujioka-kun? When in Rome, do as the Romans do. If you don't have the money, pay with your own body! From now on, you are the Host Club's dog!!" Category:Characters Category:Host Club Members Category:Male Characters